JereMike Short Stories
by zeldamilwater
Summary: A book of JereMike prompts! Send some prompts in on tumblr stillherewhileimgone
1. Misplaced Anger

It was a Saturday evening and Mike was sitting on his couch, watching TV. As he watching TV, his eye lids started drooping. Groaning, he got up and headed to the kitchen. He looked at the coffee machine, then glared at it.

"Alright, little bitch. I want coffee, so I will use you and you will work." With that, he grabbed coffee grounds out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. He stared at the container for a bit, before he remembered what to do. Mike put everything together two times (the first time he forgot to put it in the coffee machine) and looked at the coffee machine.

"How do you start it?" he asked himself. He looked over the whole machine a couple of times, then he saw the lid was still open. He closed it and saw that it started, and he felt super proud. (A/N: I have no idea how this works). As it made the coffee, he went back to the living room and picked his phone up off of the floor.

Mike pulled up Jeremy's number, which was named "Adorkable Little Shit" and pressed call. As it was ringing, he thought was wondering if he was really calling Jeremy because he worked the coffee machine. After four rings, the other end picks up. But before Mike can even get a word in, Jeremy yells.

"Fuck off! Why won't you leave me alone?!" Mike stood there, stunned. Jeremy has never yelled that at him before. The worst thing he has ever told Mike were a few curse words when Mike would scare him or tackle him and challenge him to a surprise wrestling match. He spoke again. "What, aren't you gonna speak?" Mike snapped out of his trance and got angry.

"Why should I? You will probably yell at me again," he snapped. Mike heard a gasp from the other side of the phone.

"M-Mike! I-"

"No, save it Jeremy." Mike growled. "You don't wanna speak to me, so you don't have to speak to me." And with that, he hung up. He threw his phone back on the couch and went to his bedroom, deciding fuck coffee, he actually wants to sleep.

Jeremy sat in his room, staring at his wall. His best friend (well, ex now) gave out his phone number to the bullies at his school, and they have been calling him non-stop. They would call him names, say jokes about him, his mom, sexuality, hair, anything they could. There would be little breaks in between calls while they laughed and came up with new jokes, and during those times, he would just sit and sulk. Thought when he heard his phone ring for the 10th time, he had enough. He picked up the phone and snapped.

"Fuck off! Why won't you leave me alone?!" he yelled. It was silent on the other end, and this made him mad. They can taunt him and be mean to him, but as soon as he yells back, they have nothing to say?

"What, aren't you gonna speak?" They obviously had something to say, as the break they took from the last phone call was longer than the others. He just wanted to hear it so he could go to bed and forget about today.

"Why should I? You will probably yell at me again." Jeremy gasped as he heard Mike snap at him from the other side of the call. He just told his boyfriend to fuck off and to leave him alone, and Jeremy knows how that would effect Mike.

"M-Mike! I-" he tried apologizing, but it seemed Mike was having none of it.

"No, save it Jeremy. You don't wanna speak to me, so you don't have to speak to me," and with that, Mike hung up. Jeremy set his phone down on his bed, and stared at the wall. He couldn't piece together what just happened, and he was upset that his boyfriend wouldn't let him apologize. After drowning in misery, he decided that he was going to go apologize to Mike in person, knowing that he wouldn't listen to Jeremy without being forced to listen.

With that, he grabbed his car keys and went out, not even turning back to tell his mom where he was going.

Mike woke up to a loud pounding from his front door. He groaned and rolled over, thinking it was his landlord. He ignored the noise and was pleased when it seemed that they left, until the banging continued. Thinking the person wasn't going to wake up, he threw his pillow on the floor and got up.

He walked through his small apartment, throwing on a beanie that was on the back of his couch, and opened the door.

He was NOT pleased to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Mike! You are home!" his boyfriend said with a relieved smile on his face. Mike glared at him and shut the door. "No, wait! I need to talk to you!"

"I think you said enough over the phone, Jeremy. Go home." With that, Mike went back to his room. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep that would never come.

About 6 hours later, he gave up on trying to sleep and got out of bed. It was almost midnight when he walked back out to the living room and saw that he never turned off the TV. Once he did, he looked back at his front door wondered if Jeremy was still there. He scoffed and shook his head. Though, as he stared at his front door for a few more seconds, he cursed himself and went to open it. When he did, he poked his head out to see Jeremy sitting against the wall next to his door.

Mike didn't know how to react. Jeremy has been waiting for Mike, on that one string of hope that he would answer the door so he could talk to him.

"Well, I guess he knew it would happen sometime…" he mumbled. No matter how much Mike hates Jeremy right now, he can't leave him out in this shitty hallway asleep, just ready to be kidnapped or killed or something. Mike sighs and leans down, picking Jeremy up bridal style. Mike carried him into his apartment, shutting the door behind him. He carried him all the way to the bedroom and laid him down.

Mike guesses he placed him down too rough, because Jeremy mumbled and started to stir. As his eyes started opening, Mike turned around and walked to the door. Right when he reached it, though, he heard a voice call for him.

"M-Mike?" the voice called, "What're you doing?" Mike glanced over his shoulder to see Jeremy sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Leaving," he said.

"No, wait!" Jeremy said. Mike stood there as he heard shuffling. He has no idea why he stayed there, but before he could change his mind, he heard Jeremy move behind him. "I need to talk to you." Mike said nothing, causing Jeremy to sigh.

"Mike, please look at me." Mike turned around and glared at Jeremy, causing him to flinch.

"What?" he snapped. Jeremy seemed to fold in on himself a little, but he didn't back down.

"I want to explain the phone call." Mike continued glaring at him, then sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the side of the door.

"Okay. Start explaining." Jeremy gave him this look of disbelief, but decided that if he waited any longer, Mike would leave.

"When I answered the phone and yelled at you, I wasn't yelling at you. My best friend – ex-best friend – gave these bullies at school my phone number and the whole night, they had been calling me and saying mean things and just being rude." Mike watched as Jeremy played with the bottom of his shirt, looking at everything other except for Mike. "When you called me, I thought it was them and I was just done with being picked on that night. I just- I'm sorry." After this, he glanced at Mike and got a sad smile on his face. "I understand if you don't forgive me. I shouldn't really have done that." Mike just stared at Jeremy for the longest time, and Jeremy held his gaze.

After a minute or so, Mike sighed and pushed off of the side. He walked forward and pulled Jeremy into a hug.

"M-Mike?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'm not mad, Jeremy. Well, scratch that. I'm pissed as fuck, but not at you." He pulled back and looked Jeremy in the eyes. "I will find whoever was saying those mean things to you and I will beat them up." Jeremy laughed and hugged Mike again, happy that he wasn't mad. Mike rolled his eyes and smacked the top of his head. "Come on, let's go to bed. You probably haven't gotten any fucking rest."

Mike led them to the bed and they laid down, with Mike pulling the covers over himself and Jeremy, who was cuddling against him. They laid like that and when he was sure Jeremy was asleep, he placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I love you," he whispered. Mike nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Jeremy mumble "I love you too" back at him. Mike blushes slightly and smacked the back of Jeremy's head, then closes his eyes to go to sleep.

Later, Jeremy found out that Mike wasn't joking when he said he would find the kids who were mean to him and beat the shit out of them.


	2. Nag Nag Nag

_Prompt: Imagine Person A having nagging in-laws regarding the relationship, only they're not nagging Person B, they're nagging Person A to treat Person B right and not let them go because "they're a keeper." – OTP Prompts_

Mike just cannot stand when his mom is always nagging him.

"Wash your clothes, young man!"

"Get a new car! Yours is so broken!"

"That hat doesn't work with that outfit."

"Did you really say that out loud?"

Yes, Mike can't stand it. He has always hated it, and with his brain damage, he just started rebelling more. Once he was 18, he got a job at Freddy Fazbear's and moved out.

3 years later, after being moved to a new location and moved to becoming a security guard, he met Jeremy.

Jeremy was a shy kid. He had long hair that almost covered his eyes, a long green sweatshirt, and green eyes that matched his shirt. Mike noted that no matter what happened, he always seemed to have a smile on his face. It irritated Mike, and he could never find out why he was always smiling.

After training him on his first night of a night guard, Mike started talking to him more. When he saw him in public during the day, he would comment on his clothes and how he needed to cut his hair. At night, when he would be closing up and Jeremy was setting up for the night, Mike told him how the animatronics acted. Of course, he also commented that his uniform was a little too big and it didn't look like Jeremy ate. But no matter what Mike said to him, Jeremy would always answer with a happy answer and look.

Mike thought it was stupid, but he never stopped talking to Jeremy. Eventually, they exchanged phone numbers and started talking more and more. Mike's point of view went from thinking Jeremy was a fucking dork, to a fucking cute dork. When he didn't know what the hell he was thinking, he went to Fritz.

"Well, it's obvious you have a crush on the kid."

And that is what set Mike off.

Jeremy went over to Mike's apartment the next day, and was not prepared for what he saw. Mike was sitting on the couch, head in his hands, with broken glass around him and a bloody hand. Immediately, Jeremy ran over and helped Mike clean his hand up. The whole time, Mike was silent.

"What has gotten into you Mike?" Mike didn't answer, which caused Jeremy to huff. "Mike, seriously. What's wrong?" Mike looked Jeremy in the eyes, then he pulled Jeremy into a surprise hug. Jeremy was surprised, but hugged him back anyway. Mike whispered into the hug "I don't know what to do, Jeremy. I like you and I have no fucking clue what the hell I am supposed to do."

After that, Jeremy and Mike got together and Jeremy helped Mike get used to having a boyfriend and other emotions than anger.

They have been together for almost a year now, and Mike is finally letting Jeremy meet his mom. When they got to his mother's house, they all talked for a bit, with Mike trying not to get angry for Jeremy's sake.

"Mike, can you go get us drinks from the kitchen?" Mike groaned, but got up and went to get them drinks.

When he came back, he saw Jeremy and his mother talking, but Jeremy was frowning. This angered Mike, so he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Mom! Are you fucking nagging him?" he hissed.

"Of course not! I was just talking to him!" Mike glared at her, and before he could say something else, she continued. "I do not nag, and I would not do anything to chase him away. He is the best thing that has happened in your life." Mike just stared at her, then growled and stomped out of the kitchen, grabbing Jeremy's hand and walking to the front door.

"M-Mike?" Jeremy asked, surprised. Mike didn't say anything, but he shoved Jeremy through the front door, and before Mike slammed the wooden object closed, he heard his mom yell "Be careful you two!".

Jeremy took the shove as a hint to get in the truck, so when Mike got in and started up the car, Jeremy was already there. Right away, Mike started mumbling angrily and cursing his mom. Once they reached Mike's apartment building, Mike got out of the car and stomped to his apartment, not waiting for Jeremy.

Once he got inside, he threw off his beanie and ran his hands over his head, pacing back and forth. Jeremy walked in and shut the door behind him, and watched Mike pace. About the tenth time Mike made a line, he decided to speak.

"Mike?" he said. Mike stopped and turned towards him, fire in his eyes.

"What Jeremy?!" he yelled. Jeremy walked forward and tried grabbing his hand, but Mike pulled back. Jeremy sighed and shook his head. "What's wrong, Mike?"

"My fucking mother!" he yelled. This started the pacing again. "She thinks she knows what is best for me, and lies to me about talking to you. I knew she was nagging you, being the little bitch she is, but she didn't want to fucking admit it to me. She probably knew that I would punch the lights out of her fucking-"

"Mike!" Mike stopped and turned to Jeremy, who looked confused. "What do you mean she was nagging me?"

"When I left to the kitchen, I came back and saw you frowning. I knew that she was fucking nagging you because you never frown, for fucks sake!" he yelled. Jeremy sighed and took a step forward, not reaching for Mike just yet.

"She wasn't nagging me. She was telling me about your father." Mike stared at him, then the anger came back. Under his breath, he whispered "That bitch." Jeremy sighed and grabbed Mike's face, making Mike look at him.

"She was just telling me about him because I knew you would never tell me."

"There was a reason why I didn't want to tell you about that fucking bastard," Mike growled. Jeremy sighed and leaned up on his toes, kissing Mike on the cheek.

"There is no reason to be mad, Mike. Nothing happened, she was just telling me some serious things. Nothing bad." Mike stared at him, then sighed. He placed a kiss on Jeremy's lips, then pulled back.

"I'm sorry…" he grumbled. Jeremy smiled.

"It's okay." He patted Mike's cheek, which caused him to swat at Jeremy's hand. "Let's go and watch some TV, okay?" Mike nodded his head and let Jeremy grab his hand and pull him to the couch and sit him down. Jeremy was happy that he is the only one that gets to see this side of Mike. The soft side that will listen to Jeremy and only Jeremy.

They watched some action movie and just cuddled up on the couch, with Jeremy whispering "it's okay" and "You did nothing wrong" when he could tell Mike was thinking about something bad every time he got tense.

Mike couldn't have been happier that Jeremy was there with him, and was ready to accept the nagging his mother gave him any time, especially when it was towards Jeremy and Mike's relationship if it helped Mike keep them together.

 **Hey guys! So, this has now become a continued story, but it will be prompts. So if you go follow me on tumblr (stillherewhileimgone) and send me some prompts, I will happily write a short one-shot for them! See you guys later!**


	3. Nap Time

_**Prompt: Hi friends just here to remind you not to imagine your otp on a hammock together. Don't imagine Person B is asleep on Person A's chest and definitely don't imagine Person A with one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep. – brainboxy (Google)**_

 _ ****Please note that I just skimmed over this, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes****_

Mike was sitting on the couch, waiting anxiously for that text he gets between 6 and 6:05 that tells him that his best friend, lover, and dweeb has lived through his morning shift. It doesn't help that today is a Friday – the worst day to work alone. But Jeremy insisted that Mike go home and get sleep so he has energy when the go to Jeremy's mom's house later today. Mike tried convincing him that he could sleep after the shift just like Jeremy was going too, but he refused, sending Mike home.

Mike didn't get an ounce of sleep that night, and now he sits, staring at his phone with so many horrible thoughts going through his mind. He was about to grab his phone and call Jeremy himself when his phone lit up with a text message.

 _Come pick me up :)_

Mike sighed with relief and got up, heading out to go get Jeremy.

Jeremy was exhausted when he got home, just flopping down on the couch, not bothering to make the trip to the bedroom. Mike looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not even gonna go to the bedroom?" he asked. Jeremy shook his head and tried to get some shut eye before they had to leave.

"My mom w-wants us to be there by 8." He said. Mike mumbled "goddamn" before sighing and scratching the scars on his head.

"Alright, I'll wake you up in an hour." Mike barely got a nod in response. Mike put his shoes on and went out to clean his truck and make sure everything is running smoothly before they leave, because the last thing he wants is a Jeremy Fucksgerald that is close to tears because Mike's truck wouldn't work.

It's an hours later when Mike stalks back into the apartment to wake up Jeremy.

"Hey dork," he said in as gentle of a voice he could muster, shaking Jeremy's shoulder. "Time to get up." Jeremy groaned and smacked his hand away and tried to hide in the back of the couch.

"Doan wanna" he mumbled.

Mike groaned. "I know you don't want to, but you are gonna have my head if I don't wake you up now."

"Nu uh."

"Yes, you will. I'm not going through this shit again, Jeremy, so get up." Mike was losing patience fast, even though he wasn't trying to. He loved Jeremy to death, he really did, but even this dweeb can get on his nerves.

A minute passed and Jeremy thought that he was in the clear to fall back asleep, but he was so wrong. He felt himself get pulled into a sitting position, then he was thrown over Mike's shoulder.

"M-Mike!" he squeaked, hitting Mike's back with as much force as he could muster while he was still half asleep. It obviously has no effect as Mike kept walking to wherever he was taking Jeremy.

Mike opened the bedroom door and set Jeremy down in front of the closet door. "If you get ready in the next 10 minutes, we will still have time to get tea from your favorite coffee stand." This seemed to catch Jeremy's interest, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then opened the closet to begin his morning routine.

Mike nodded his head and left feeling victorious. He left the room and went to grab a snack for him and Jeremy to enjoy on the 20-30-minute drive out to Ms. Fitzgerald's new house.

When Jeremy moved in with Mike about 1 year after they got together, she had enough money saved up to buy a new house that had a big lawn and plenty of trees for her to do as she pleases with gardening and such. Jeremy got her a puppy as a gift for her most recent birthday, because he didn't want her feeling too lonely in the big, empty house. Mike assured him that she would be fine, but Jeremy wouldn't listen.

Until she introduced them to her boyfriend who had moved in with her. The night guard was confused and a little irked that his mother hadn't told him about this man before he moved in, and Mike couldn't care any less. He was just happy that he could stop listening to Jeremy pout after every time he got off the phone with his mom. He could finally focus on some other important things, noises, like-

"Mike?" he heard Jeremy ask. Mike whipped around, glad that he could stop that train of thought.

Jeremy had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said "The book was better", with some converse and his normal hair that was too long, but Mike never forced him to cut it. He always made jokes and made fun, but never really pressured him.

"Y-You ready to go?" Mike nodded his head and threw a protein bar in Jeremy's direction, grabbing his own bar and car keys, heading out the door.

"Let's go, dweeb."

"I can't b-believe that she knew I didn't get enough sleep," grumbled Jeremy as they sat outside. Mike raised an eyebrow at Jeremy.

"When her son almost passes out when he just helps her bring something downstairs, I don't think it's that hard to figure out." Jeremy turned towards Mike with a not-very-cold glare.

"I did n-not almost pass out!" he huffed.

"You starting swaying, Jere. That is pretty close to passing out if I do say so myself." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"What do you know about almost passing out?" Mike gained this smug look on his face as he curled his hand into a fist.

"You forget that I was the best boxer in the college. I have seen people pass out so much that it isn't even funny."

"T-That's an exaggeration and you know it, Mike." The smug look instantly turned into a cold one at the words that spilled out of Jeremy's mouth.

"Whatever," he scoffed. They went back to silence after that, just enjoying each other's company. It was a rare thing to have Mike this quiet and not be seething with anger, so Jeremy enjoys it while he can. It was a few minutes later when Mike decided to speak.

"You should really take a nap, though." Jeremy sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I should…" He suddenly turned back to Mike with eyes that just screamed an idea. Mike didn't know if he should be afraid or curious. Maybe both.

"Let's take a nap on the hammock!" Mike stared at him with this look of pure confusion.

"Hammock?" he asked. Jeremy gave him a look of surprise, then smiled and stood up, grabbing Mike's hand.

"Come on, it's fun." Mike stood up and took his hand out of Jeremy's, but still followed close behind. They walked around the back of the house and down the path that Ms. Fitzgerald made, and followed it all the way a shaded area surrounded by trees. In the middle of the area was a hammock that was being held up by two trees. Mike gave one look at it, then gave Jeremy a look of disbelief.

"That will not hold me up," Mike said bluntly. Jeremy laughed.

"Of course it w-will, silly! It can handle children playing on it for long periods of time, it can handle a grown man lying on it." Mike gave another look to the hammock.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to take a nap?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Here or no nap." Mike growled and stared at the hammock more, thinking about his options. He knows that Jeremy is serious about not taking a nap anywhere else, and Mike can't help but wonder if it is worth the possibility that the hammock will give out under their weight – assuming that Jeremy wants them to take a nap together on this dangerous piece of string – for a simple afternoon nap.

After a long while thinking, and one last look to Jeremy, who the most hopeful look on his face, Mike gave in with a groan.

"Fine! We can sleep on the fucking death bed. But when it snaps under our weight and makes us come crashing down, possibly breaking something, I call bragging rights." Jeremy smiled and nodded his head. He walked towards the hammock, about to get on it, when a hand stopped him. He turned around and gave Mike a confused look.

"W-What?"

"If we are sleeping on the hammock, we are sleeping on it my way." Jeremy felt a small blush appear on his face when he finally realized that, yes, Mike was going to let them take a nap _together,_ but listened to Mike non-the-less.

Mike let go of Jeremy's hand and got in the hammock, laying down and taking all the space. Jeremy gave him a confused look.

"W-where am I supposed to sit?" Mike smirked and opened his arms.

"Right here."

"Y-You expect me to lay down on top of you?" he asked, blushing. Mike nodded his head.

"Of course. It's not the first time you have laid on top of me." When Jeremy gave no answer, Mike continued. "What? Are you afraid I'm going to do something?" The smirk on his face grew larger. "There is nothing that I want to do that this hammock would be able to handle. It would definitely break under our weight then."

Jeremy's blush got brighter and he shyly walked closer to the hammock, still weary. He was afraid of his mom's boyfriend finding them, because it turns out that he still doesn't know that Mike and Jeremy were dating, and Jeremy would like to tell him before he catches them cuddling on a hammock, very close together.

While Jeremy stood there, Mike's smirk dropped as he got impatient. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and pulled him into his chest. Jeremy squeaked and huffed, finally getting the hint. He pushed off Mike's chest and climbed up fully.

Mike placed his foot on the ground to give Jeremy more room and to stabilize the hammock. Jeremy placed his head on Mike's chest and Mike placed his hand on Jeremy's back, rubbing circles.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Mike asked. Jeremy looked up and glared at him.

"I-It's embarrassing." Mike shrugged his shoulders and continued rubbing circles on his back.

"Whatever." They sat in silence for a bit, Jeremy holding Mike's other hand, playing with the fingers, when he suddenly yawned. Mike chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of Jeremy's head. "Go to sleep. If anyone tries waking you up, I'll punch them in the face."

Jeremy laughed, letting his eyes close and intertwining his hand with Mike's fully. He loved these moments when Mike wasn't anxious or angry. He wasn't trying to put up the tough guy disguise and lets himself just relax fully. Even in their apartment he doesn't relax like this unless he knows for a fact that no one can get Jeremy, which is rare since his nightmares usually make him feel like his apartment isn't safe enough for Jeremy.

This raises the question on why Mike feels much safer here. Jeremy feels like asking, but the hand on his back and the warmth coming off Mike is so soothing, he decides that he can ask later.

Mike rocks the hammock back and forth slowly, making sure that Jeremy stays asleep. He is watching the birds and squirrels run and fly through the trees, having the time of their lives. Mike thinks about how Jeremy's shift went that morning, and every time that Jeremy almost didn't make it back home to the security guard.

He held Jeremy closer to him at that though, and decided that he should take a nap too, or Jeremy is going to nag him to death when Mike tells him that he hasn't slept in more than 24 hours. He closes his eyes with a chuckle, wondering how the hell he got so lucky to have someone care about him and not be afraid of him.

With one last squeeze to Jeremy's hand, Mike falls into a nightmare-free sleep.

 _ **Sorry for the weak ending**_


End file.
